Shi no toge
by Boxchan
Summary: Well this is set in 1935 so kinda ignoring what happened in kuromyu2. About Alan and Eric doing there jobs, when they hear some souls have gone missing...


It was a sunny morning that day when Alan woke up in his apartment; just another day at the office to wake up for. He couldn't stand working at dispatch, knowing William loved working there put his friend's mental health into question.  
Every day was made better though when he would wake up in the arms of his lover, Eric.  
To Alan, Eric was so perfect there weren't words in any language that could describe how much he meant to him; and he was going to make every day count with him due to his life shortening affliction. Eric was the only person that made his life worth living. Although, recently his disease had been progressing a lot faster than the doctors had ever thought, but with the threat of war breaking out possibly in a few years Alan couldn't stand to think he would die out on collections and never see Eric's face one final time.  
But, life goes on and he shouldn't worry about such trivial things; there was a job to do and he was going to make damn well sure he done it well!  
As Alan got out of Eric's rather overly sized bed (which Eric claimed was so large because he had 3 legs not 2) he started to get dressed in his uniform which, unlike Grell's, obeyed every code possible in the rule book.  
whilst still dressing and thinking, well, rather inappropriate thoughts about a certain blond in the room; he heard a voice that was gruff but soft and was filled with love and affection, one he knew could only come from his Eric.  
"You're meant to put your pants on before your trousers" he commented with a sly smile.  
"Oh shush you!" responded Alan in a bit more of a playful manner than he normally would, but he had a good feeling about today, yes, it was going to be brilliant.

Later on Alan and Eric arrived at Dispatch, as Alan would never be a second late for work, to be greeted in there office by one of the more senile members of their division.  
He was an odd man with long grey hair reaching to his bum and a braid on one side. But this man was gorgeous! Alan would deny ever having some of the fantasies he did about what he could do with that man. But back to the point, this man was just sitting there staring out the window.  
"Look at that foul creature," he spoke with the amount of hatred one could only hold for a demon.  
"He's just sitting there, that duck has been there all week!"  
Alan joined him at the window, and looked in Undertakers line of sight.  
There was nothing there.  
That was it! How could this man, clearly crazy, still be working for dispatch.  
Not only has this man raised 10,000 zombies in his time but now he was hallucinating.  
"So Alan how are you and your boy toy?" he said with the biggest grin on his face.  
Wait what!? Now he's just changing subjects like it never happened.  
Seriously, that guy needs to be checked out or at least given a psych evaluation.  
"Well, if I'm not getting a reply from you well… fine!" he turned quickly to exit.  
"I'm fine Undertaker, and as far as I'm aware Eric is too."  
"Yeah, I'm good." Eric grunted.  
"That's my boys; always quick to reply, because in life there is no time for dawdlers!" Undertaker made a quick turn to exit again but at least it was ove-  
"oh yeah my pretties, I come bearing news."  
oh seriously, does this guy have an off button?  
"Yes what?" through Alan's annoyance he managed one of his trademark smiles, earning an eye roll from Eric.  
"Well, you see the amount of disappearing souls is increasing and every department has been told to keep an eye out for said creature taking them, you see? I just thought I'd tell you; we wouldn't want our frail little Alan to get hurt now, would we?" he chuckled then left.  
Please God, don't let him come back.  
"Well that was… awkward?"  
"I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking that" replied Alan taking his usual seat behind his desk, ready to get on with some paperwork that needed his unrequired attention.

It was later on that day in the office, and after countless times of Grell whining and having arguments with William and other various people down the corridor, it was time for Eric and Alan to go out on collections. When Alan thought about it he did wonder where all of the disappearing souls were going. Since Ceil had 'died' they had lost track of the infamous demon Sebastian so it could be him; but even demons didn't need to eat that many souls in one week. This demon would be extremely obese or dying from gluttony by now.  
This is the one thing that made Alan doubt it was a demon, but he just couldn't rack his brain around to think what or who it might be.  
He guessed it could be another Shinigami like Grell or Undertaker, but they would've been caught by now especially seeing as Grell wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. He just didn't know what to think of the situation.  
"Alan? Are you listening to me?" Alan stared up at the loving green eyes of Eric.  
"No, sorry. I was completely in my own little world."  
"Okay," Eric sighed "I said if you want to go to this collection, I will take this one on the worse side of town, okay? Wouldn't want my little Alan to get hurt"  
"jeez, why is everyone so worried about me getting hurt all of a sudden."  
Eric chuckled at Alan's comment and then proceeded to go to his collection.  
Alan done the same and was in a daydream until he realised his collection was 4 doors back.  
The job was very quick: a nice old woman with lots of grandchildren, dying from a heart attack all alone, with none of the family to see the poor woman off.  
It was sad how much life depended on those who surround you, but Alan was glad that he had Eric.


End file.
